Some Things Just Never Change
by TsunBrownie
Summary: Just a collection of short drabbles relating to Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. Timeframe will vary.
1. Everything can be taken seriously

"I'll have you know forcing people down via violence is a wrong way of punishment, Mr. Edgeworth! There are many other methods that can be used to change other people's behaviors!" Kay screamed, eyes filled with distinct anger and disappointment.

"You are wrong. Without some sort of authority and pressure, people cannot change completely. Indeed, violence can be wrong. However, letting criminals go with just a warning will change nothing." Edgeworth swiftly countered, fire burning in his gray orbs.

"Even the most twisted villains will change when there is someone to understand all their hardships! No one wants to be evil in the first place. Everyone can be kind and compassionate!" Kay picked up his Yatagarasu's badge, presenting it onto Edgeworth's face. "The Yatagarasu's badge clearly states an alternative! The villain might be doing justice, but it might be portrayed as evil by the authorities. Look at my father. He stole the files and revealed the corruptness of the society. Thievery is considered, but without taking such extreme methods, the world would have never known the corruptness of this world.." Kay nodded, pinning the badge onto her scarf again.

"Indeed, you are correct, Kay. But not all villains have a reason and there are beings that are ran by pure evil! For example, see Dahila Hawthrone, a murderer I had dealt multiple times in my past! She had committed so much murder in her lifetime and plotted her revenge even AFTER her death! She is a figure of pure evil and someone like her couldn't possibly be changed, even with therapy and someone compassionate by their side." Miles scowled, feeling disgusted. "There are people who just enjoy manipulating others."

"NO! Even they were good people once. They were just brought in the wrong environment!" Kay screamed, pushing down her laps with her hands, growling. "It's impossible for you to understand! I thought you would be able to. But apparently, you are just like others." Kay turned her back, making a slight "hmmph" sound and playing with her badge. Miles sighed and returned to his paperwork, ending the discussion.

Few moments later, Phoenix came back into the room, carrying two cups of hot chocolate and two cups of coffee. Upon seeing Kay and Edgeworth, backs turned, infuriated at each other, Phoenix sighed. After distributing the drinks and sipping onto one of the hot beverage himself, he whispered to Maya, who had been listening to the entire conversation;

"What happened between those two?"

Maya sighed and shrugged, playing with the marshmallow floating around in her cocoa cup with her tongue.

"They had a fight about the Steel Samurai and the Jamming Ninja."

"Again?"

"Again."

* * *

The Jamming Ninja, if there are even any villains in it, the way of dealing with evil villains would be by singing songs of friendship or something in my opinion, and since Steel Samurai would cast violence and attacks towards the Evil Magistrate, the two methods would clash against each other. I thought this drabble would just be cute.

I am making this drabble collection because I just get so many short ideas that just seems like a waste to not write, but is still really short to post separately. Most of the drabbles located here will range from 300~2000 words at most; if I anything longer than that, I'll post it separately as an oneshot.

You people can toss me prompts and ideas via the review box and the PM box, if you have any! It can be about anything (within T-range; I just cannot write anything higher than that… yet.) Shipping, cute ideas, fluff. I really don't mind what kind of shipping, but I do prefer some over the other.

Also, since most of these fics are short and written near midnight (I get better ideas at midnight; don't ask me why) they will have a lot of grammatical mistakes. I apologize for that in advance.

~ Brownie


	2. Objecting the Wright way

"Objection."  
"Objection!"  
"O-Objection!"  
"OBJECCCCCCCCCCCTIONNNNNNNN!"  
"Ahem, OBJECTION!"

Phoenix Wright stood in front of the prosecutor's office. The office belonged to Miles Edgeworth, Phoenix's rival and childhood associate. For unknown reasons, the word "objection" was repeatedly being casted within the room. He realized the shouts were starting to get on his nerves. Why would Miles Edgeworth be screaming the word objection? He was either with someone else, or he has gone insane. Either way, entering the room at the moment didn't seem like a brilliant idea.

He slightly brushed his hands against the handle, choosing whether to open the door and retrieve the case file he needed dearly or to give the prosecutor his privacy for whatever he was doing within the room and come back tomorrow.

Curiosity and laziness winning over, he shut his eyes tightly and jerked the door open. Upon opening his eyes, he could see Miles Edgeworth clinging onto a DS, annoyance clearly being depicted in his figure. Phoenix let the door creak to a close behind him.

"You're here for the SK-4 file, I presume?" Edgeworth asked, after screaming another OBJECTION into the machine.

"Uh- yeah. But what the _hell_ are you doing, Edgeworth?" Phoenix frowned, and trotted towards the prosecutor to see what he was doing. When he had come closer, he could see a piece of evidence selected, and the Y button pressed tightly. Phoenix raised an eyebrow. Apparently, Miles has been playing Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, a game created after Phoenix's hectic trials. He was aware of its existence, but he didn't know Edgeworth played that game.

"It's malfunctioning. For some reason, the mike isn't catching my shouts." Edgeworth frowned, playing with his stylus.

"Can you let me try?" Phoenix asked cautiously, and Edgeworth passed the machine without hesitation.

Upon receiving the slim piece of technology, he held the Y button tightly. After clearing his throat, he shouted a simple "OBJECTION!", as he would do in court; and paused to see the effect. The machine beeped, receiving the evidence, entering the next segment of the case. Phoenix grinned sheepishly and passed it to the shocked prosecutor.

"This is the 'wright' way to scream Objection, Edgeworth." Phoenix grabbed the SK-4 file that was placed on Miles' desk and stormed out, leaving the prosecutor baffled.

* * *

If Phoenix couldn't do it, no one could, Edgey.

But yeah, Edgey playing Phoenix's game and Phoenix doing what Edgeworth couldn't had to happen.

Happy Easter, everybody. To celebrate it, I shall post three chapters today. I'm so free on Sunday.

~Brownie


	3. Polly the Pantie Finder

"_Polly, you're so good at finding panties!"  
"Panties over there too."  
"How did you find those?"  
"You are the frightening rival of the Pantie Snatcher!"  
"THE PANTIE FINDER!"_

"Polly!" Trucy Wright, magician extraordinaire, ran up to her attorney friend, swinging her pair of magic panties. Apollo, annoyed with lack of pay from Mr. Wright and the overwhelming paperwork from his last case, glared at Trucy. Flinching slightly, Trucy took a step back and Apollo opened his mouth to state a single phrase;

"No, I'm not helping you find your panties again."

"No, it's not that. You see, I'm making people retrieve something from my magic panties randomly." Trucy swung the piece of undergarment. "I made Daddy do it too, and he got a bottle of grape juice from it."

_How can you take out a bottle of grape juice out of a a panty anyways…?_

_But those two are the Wrights. They defy common sense and logic. _

Apollo surrendered and agreed to Trucy's terms, who promised to stop bothering if Apollo cooperated with Trucy. Upon grasping one of the items within the undergarment, he jerked it out. He stared at the object, hand twitching slightly. Annoyed, he glared at Trucy who started to laugh.

"Oh my god, I was looking for my panties for months in there! You found them for me!" Trucy snickered and grabbed the garment, shoving it into one of her pockets.

"The Pantie-finder."  
"Shut up, Trucy."

* * *

Part two of three chapters today.

This one's really short, I know. But I really just had to make this happen. Polly taking out a pantie from a pantie? Please.


	4. How many burgers does it take

Phoenix stuttered as he read over the e-mail he had just received. It was about a party invitation made by Kay Faraday, the assistant of Miles Edgeworth. Everyone had to bring a lover of their own to participate. Of course, Phoenix, not having anyone in his mind at the moment, could easily decline the party invitation, until he had received a call from Miles Edgeworth. Edgeworth was kind enough to state that if one refuses to turn up on Kay's party, their upcoming week will be filled with horrid events. Now, Phoenix Wright had to find a partner somehow to take to the wretched party.

The door creaked open, revealing Maya Fey as she whistled in, sitting on the couch comfortably. She grabbed the remote and flicked the TV open, watching the Nickel Samurai TV series. Her body started to ease, lowering all of her guards. Phoenix stared at his assistant, so relaxed with no problems in her mind.

_Maya is so lucky, she's always relaxed. Not a job, and she always grabs my wallet to fill her stomach. Wait, Maya!_

"Hey, Maya. Can I ask you for a favor?" Phoenix asked, slightly resting his chin on her palms. The relaxation was beginning to affect him too. Maya turned to face Phoenix when she heard her name being called. "Mmm?" She asked, still relaxed.

"Can you come to a party with me? I'm supposed to bring someone I love, and I really don't have anyone." Phoenix sighed. "But you are not in a love with me. So I'm disqualified to come." Maya sat up straight, half of her attention still onto the blaring TV screen.

"Just act as if you are in a love with me or something." Phoenix scratched the back of his head, reading over the email again with a frown depicted upon his features. "I just don't want a horrible week."

"Nope. There's going to be a Steel Samurai marathon that day, and I don't want to miss it." Maya frowned, still refusing to give full attention to Phoenix's matter. The Nickel Samurai was too good for that.

"I'll buy you a burger for a week." Phoenix sighed, starting to open his wallet. Maya pulled her tongue out. "One burger can't make a girl fall in love with you, Nick."

_Actually, no matter how many, burgers shouldn't make girls fall in love with anyone. _

"Okay, how about three?" Phoenix asked cautiously, receiving a disapproving shake from Maya. Her attention was being dragged away from him now, slowly returning as the Pink Princess came to the rescue to save the Nickel Samurai who was in trouble from the Evil Magistrate's Samurai Chopper attack. Phoenix realized this; knowing he would only have one more chance to make Maya go to this insane party.

"Fine, five burger combos for every day for two weeks." Phoenix slammed his desk, groaning when a splinter pierced his palms. Maya's eye sparkled as she heard that she would be given free food for a whole half month.

"I think I love you, Nick. I accept your invitation to that party of yours."

"I know, Maya. How could you possibly refuse me?" Phoenix frowned, rubbing where the splinter had attacked him.

A simple Phoenix/Maya drabble for Red-the-Mudkip; my first reviewer. Thanks for that, by the way.


End file.
